Terror post-marriage
by QueenSugar
Summary: La paternidad, el peor terror de Sting. ¿Qué sucedería si está más cerca de lo que se lo espera? No MPREG Ni cositas raras.


_N/A: No sé que ha pasado conmigo pero he escrito dos fics en un día y casi termino la actualización del gruvia. Este en especial, surgió porque en mi país mañana es el día del padre, y bueno. Simplemente se me ocurrió. No esta muy bien revisado, favor de notificar cualquier error._

 **Terror post-marriage**

Desde la pelea con Acnologia, había sólo tres cosas que podían ponerle los pelos de punta a Sting. Uno: ver a la señorita enojada, eso si que daba miedo. Dos: las arañas, temor que arrastraba desde pequeño. Tres: lo más reciente y tenebroso, la Paternidad.

Hacía ya un año que él y Rogue habían contraído matrimonio, y eso solo podía significar una cosa: _babys are coming._

Viéndolo así, simplemente, se lo podía tomar como paranoico; pero para Sting las señales eran muy claras.

La principal era que Rogue siempre le había dicho que quería una gran familia. ¿Qué mejor momento para tenerla ahora que tenían una gran casa y hace poco se habían casado?

Otro era la aparición de niños por todos lados. En el sentido literal de la palabra, Sting veía bebes en todas partes. Cuando iban a visitar a Minerva y a Yukino, se topaban con las mellizas, que cada vez estaban más grandes. Rumbo a Magnolia era lo mismo, Natsu y Lucy iban ya por su tercer hijo, Juvia y Gray estaban esperando una niña, incluso Gajeel había sido padre. Conclusión: el ataque de los bebés.

La tercera señal había sido casi imperceptible para el ojo humano. Suerte la suya que tuviese los sentidos de un Dragon Slayer.

Aproximadamente hace un mes, Rogue se había mostrado muy insistente de que aprendiese a tejer. O sea, ¿Quién aprende a tejer a no ser que haya un bebé en camino? Nadie por supuesto.

Tal situación hacía que Sting estuviese al borde de perder los estribos, pero en el fondo lo que realmente le preocupaba no era el bebé, sino el mismo. Ante sus ojos, él era completamente incompetente para ser un padre.

Bueno, ¿quién podía culparle? La única figura paterna que había tenido en su vida había sido Weisslogia, un dragón que sólo lo había cuidado por un par de años. Además, ni siquiera podía cuidarse sólo, menos podría con un niño.

Rogue, por otro lado, era lo contrario a él. Era atento, responsable, y afectivo cuando se llegaba a conocerlo. Era material de padre innato.

En uno de esos delirios, la idea de Rogue dejándolo por no servir para ser padre, cruzó la mente de Sting, por lo que el rubio salió corriendo a rogarle que no se fuera.

Lo encontró leyendo en la sala de estar y prácticamente se le abalanzó encima.

—Rogue, perdóname. No me dejes, todavía puedo ser un buen esposo—exclamó.

El otro, que no entendía nada, simplemente se sobó la sien.

—Sting, no voy a dejarte, eres un buen esposo. ¿Por qué no te calmas y me explicas que es lo que sucede? —soltó con toda la paciencia del mundo.

—B-bueno, tú quieres hijos, yo también, pero soy un desastre. Y no quiero que me dejes por ser un desastre y no ser apto para criar niños, así que no me dejes pliiiis.

Rogue nuevamente procedió a sobarse la sien. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente, y luego hablo.

—Sting, punto número uno: no quiero hijos, punto numero dos: no voy a dejarte, y punto número tres: tú ya eres padre.

Al oír este último punto, las ideas más descabelladas surcaron la cabeza de Sting.

«Rogue adoptó y no me dijo, Rogue alquiló un vientre y no me dijo, ¡Rogue secuestró un niño y no me dijo!» fueron algunas de las cosas que pensó.

—O eres básicamente como uno—añadió el morocho al ver el horror en el rostro de su compañero, amigo y esposo.

El rostro que mostraba horror hacía unos segundos, ahora mostraba desconcierto.

—Sting, desde que eres pequeño te has encargado de Lector—explicó—Le has vestido, alimentado, protegido, incluso si ha sido a costa de tu propia felicidad. Y sobre todo le has amado. Si eso no es ser como un padre, no sé que lo sea.

El rubio tenía los ojos vidriosos, y estaba haciendo fuerza por no llorar.

—¿P-pero y tu sueño de una familia grande? ¿Y el que todos tengan bebés? ¿Y que hay de la clase de costura?

Rogue soltó una risotada.

—Tu, Frosch y Lector son la familia que necesito. Y si los otros quieren tener bebés ¡qué los tengan! Nosotros nos preocuparemos por hacer las cosas a nuestro ritmo y a nuestro gusto. Y por favor Sting, ¿Tejido? ¿Es enserio? Eres un maldito mañoso con que te pican los buzos y estamos a un mes del invierno, por eso insistía en que fueras.

Se miraron por unos instantes, para luego buscar el cálido abrazo del otro.

—Eres un maldito paranoico Sting, ¿Lo sabías? —susurró a su oído.

—Y tú el mejor padre que cualquier niño o gato podría soñar.


End file.
